Sweetwater
Introduction Sweetwater is the replacement for Ghost after he took a hit prior to Operation Takedown. He is from Texas and works with the CIA. Sweetwater works as the demolitions man in Operation Takedown. Personality Sweetwater is a Southerner with a love of life, a firm belief in his own immortality, and the ability to treat any setback as a fun dare to impress his friends. Sweets spent most of his pre-Army years in Louisiana, hunting alligators for profit with his father. Skilled with a rifle, Sweets can shoot as well as any member of the 589, and of course has an almost encyclopedic knowledge of explosives and how to use them. Background Sweetwater is your everyday man from Georgia. He speaks with a slow Southern drawl, tells stories of his buddy Keith and tends to shoot at anything that moves. Also, he sometimes calls Chainer "CC". This tends to annoy Chainer. Despite about half of his quotes and stories, Sweets isn't dumb; he's just unlucky, and has a poor sense of most analogies and an itchy trigger finger. Quotes *''"I thought we were in Africa. I did not intend to cause harm or confusion. I have been corrected. I am sorry."'' *''*After seeing an RPG launched at the squad* "Uh...OH! RPG! RPG!!!!"'' *''(Upon killing a group of enemies) "WHY DON'T YA'LL GIT ALONG B'F'RE ONE OF YA'LL GETS HURT?!? AND ANOTHA' THANG, YER' UGLY!"'' *''(After Chipmunk receives the suggestion of using the thunder to hide his sniper shots) "Is it wrong of me to say I wish I'd thought of that?" (Ace/Chainer: Yes!)'' *''(Ace: Do we have a plan B?) (Chainer: Yes. Scorched Earth policy. Kill everything in sight.) "I like it! Can we switch and make that the main plan? (Ace/Chainer: No!)'' *''(On Agent Smith) "I dunno what to tell ya.'' Guy's a spook. No fingerprints, no records, no nothing. Not even a birth certificate." *''"Yo, you see me runnin', TRY T' KEEP UP!"'' *''"Heh, that's like comparin' grapes an' oranges!" (Ace: "You mean, apples and oranges?") "Nah, I'm pretty sure it's grapes."'' Keith stories *''"Did I ever tell you guys about the time my friend Keith made fireworks? He didn't know a thing about chemistry, but he was like "Gasoline burns, don't it?" Man, the explosion was GREAT! It went up like, 50 feet high or something. But Keith, dang, he got the worst of it. He had 3rd degree burns on 90% of his body. People were calling from the next state over to complain about the smell of burnt flesh. His doctor had to call other doctors 'cause he'd never seen burns on top of existing burns. But it was great, though."'' *''"Did I ever tell you guys about when my friend Keith and I made bumper cars out of riding mowers? At the end of the day, he had cuts all over him. Even near his cajones, if you know what I mean. I didn't run over him or nothing, he somehow fell under his own."'' *''"I ever tell you about the time my buddy Keith drove his car off a cliff, broke both his legs? It's not a funny ha-ha story so much as a make-you-think story. For instance: windshields look pretty durable, right? Not the case, according to Keith. He flew right through that sucker--"'' *''"Did I ever tell you guys about the time my friend Keith and I escaped a Brazillian favela with like, the entire town on our tails? ...Oh wait, that was with you guys! Oh man, I can't WAIT to tell Keith about THAT one!"'' *''"I ever tell you about the time Keith made Sushi? Yeah his mom took him to a sushi place for his birthday and he didn't want to go, and it turned out he LOVED it, man. But it's like 10 bucks a su-sho in one of them places, so Keith figures hey, how hard can it be to roll up some raw food in seaweed right? As it turns out, It's hard. Now, they say that experience is the best teacher, and experience taught Keith that if you ever eat three pounds of raw chicken, it kills you. Now luckily, Keith's brain went into self-defense mode and started shutting organs down to head the chicken off at the pass, and the doctors were able to get 'em out before his heart stopped. But to this day, Keith has no sensation in his right foot and he don't recognize his own brother Paul no more." '' *''"You know, this reminds me about the time my buddy Keith and I were once on a bridge just like this man. Well, I mean kinda, I mean I was on the bridge and Keith thought he could jump the river without the bridge, so I raised the bridge, and well... Did you know cars can float? I mean, for a little while at least..."'' *''"Oh dude! That reminds me of that time my buddy Keith, he went on a diet on account of what the doctor sayin he had to go on a diet or he'd die, so they told him he could drink nothin but them little diet shakes, but those are like five bucks a can man and Keith is like "Well I aint' gunna... (Interrupted). Ah no man, he gained like 30 pounds but he did invent a truckload of tasty drinks, I was always kinda partial to the Keith Kiwi Kamikaze."'' *''"Hey, I ever tell you guys about the time my buddy Keith and I were hobos for a day? Yeah, we camped out on Keith's front lawn for a while, all dressed up and stuff. It was fun till Paul called the cops on us."'' Responses to Keith stories *Ace: "Sweetwater, not now." *Ace: "Sweetwater, shut up!" *Ace: "Hey Sweetwater, could you do me a favor and shut up?" *Boss: "Sweetwater, cut the chatter." *Boss: "Sweetwater, if you don't shut up I am going to find this Keith and wring his neck." *Chipmunk: "Sweets, shut up." *Chipmunk: "Sweetwater, is now really the time?" *Chainer: "Shut up before I have to make you shut up." *Chainer: "Sweetwater, take the left. And shut up about Keith for goodness' sake!" *Ghost: "THIS is my replacement? What was Command thinking!?" *Scout: "Ey, how's the weather over there dummy? Get to the freakin' point!" Category:Characters